


Pro(posal)mises

by foreverfangirlwrites



Series: Percabeth Oneshots [10]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Fluffy, Kinda, Oneshot, annabeth wants to help out, feat. a proposal?, just some sweet percabeth, percy is grateful, we stan a power couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 11:21:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20947493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverfangirlwrites/pseuds/foreverfangirlwrites
Summary: Percy might be nervous, and Annabeth wants to make him a promise.





	Pro(posal)mises

Annabeth knew Percy was going to propose. She just didn’t know when or how but she knew he had at least looked at rings (he had not so subtly gone through her jewelry to find her ring size). But that had been a while back and she was wondering why he hadn’t done it already.

Not that she was in a rush, but she wondered if there was something behind the hesitation. And she had noticed the hesitation. Brief moments when he looked at her as if contemplating something and then dismissed it when she called him out.

She wasn’t sure of the reason, she wasn’t sure what exactly was going on but she figured she had to do something. Something to prove that she wanted as much as him for this to be permanent.

She bought a ring.

She was toying with said ring in the middle of the night, Percy asleep beside her, wondering what she was going to do.

She didn’t want to formally propose, lest she ruin any plans that he had made. But she wanted to do something.

She looked back to his sleeping form and smiled at how peaceful he looked. His hair flying in every direction and an arm loosely wrapped around her.

She brushed some of the hair to the side and he shifted at the touch, pulling her even closer.

Well she was stuck now. She turned to her side facing away from Percy in an attempt to get out without waking him up, but he just pulled her closer.

She sighed as gave up resting her hands on his. That gave her an idea.

She gently took Percy’s left hand and slipped the ring on his third finger. Content with her choice, she went to sleep.

-.-.-.-.-

The screeching from her alarm woke her up the next morning. She turned off the offending noise and smiled tiredly as Percy groaned.

“Ugh, no, let’s sleep more,” he mumbled into the pillow.

“I wish, but I’ve got work,” she replied very much wanting to stay in bed.

“Nooooo,” he whined pulling her closer. She laughed at his antics giving him a quick kiss on his cheek to appease him.

Grudgingly he let his hold on her go, and she got up to go the bathroom.

She was halfway through brushing her teeth when Percy came up behind her and pulled her into a hug.

He let go a second later for her to finish and looked at her through the mirror.

“What’s this for?” He asked. He didn’t hold up his hand, where the ring still rested, but she knew what he meant.

“A promise,” she replied and he smiled.

A promise that she wanted him, that he had no reason to doubt or hesitate. A promise that said yes.

**Author's Note:**

> And there ya have it, a cute little reverse? take on a proposal? promise? However you'd phrase it. But yeah, that's it, another cute one. 
> 
> Please comment! I'd love to hear your thoughts!  
And as always, thanks for reading!  
See ya! :)


End file.
